paper moon
by a human girl
Summary: this is my first song fic. it's a pilot for a fic i'm gonna start soon (not sure the scene's really gonna be in the fic).


**Yay! My first song fic!**

**This is actually a preview of a fic I'm gonna start for soul eater.**

**An OC is the main character, just so you know.**

_**Disclaimer:**___**I don't own soul eater, beyblade, the cookie monster, paper moon, the lyrics or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, voodoo dolls (people: *run for their lives*) and eggbeater.**

**This is set a month after the end of the anime.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midnight.

Everything was quiet.

She was alone.

The moon light reviling a silver blade, clutched tightly in her hand, and a stream of blood flowing from her.

A gust of wind came and went every time she slid the blade across her skin, as if to slap her for hurting herself.

_**I'm falling down into my shadow  
grasping onto every breath  
as I await the Deadly night**___

"This is it. Shiba can't stop me. This time…" she hated to leave her weapon like this, but Shiba would be better off with a different maister.

She positioned the blade in front of her heart.

"A heart that pumps black blood shouldn't be allowed to beat…" those words rang endlessly inside her head…

She was about to push the blade into her body for the last time… when she heard a voice calling her name, his voice.

_**So scary, but you can't give into this  
Fear of pumpkin carriages  
'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes**_

She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, his hand.

"What are you doing?! Everyone is really worried about you, you know! Why do you keep disappearing every night!? Clarity!? Clarity…" he trailed of when he noticed the blood flowing out of her, the cuts on her skin and the knife in her hand.

He frowned, took the blade out of her hand and pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring the fact that _her _blood was staining his clothes.

"It's gonna be alright, don't throw everything away" he whispered, something he, the so called incredible Black Star, doesn't usually do.

"How? Even in my dreams I'm alone…"

"But you're not alone! And if your dreams are lonely then just dream about me, even if it's a nightmare"

_**See you in your dreams, yeah, baby**_

_**Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you**_

"I'd do anything for you, Clarity"__

_**Fairy blue  
It is only for you  
That I would crush the stars  
And put them on display  
Black Paper Moon  
If you really put your faith in me  
When you're lost, here I am  
"forever" with your soul  
Waiting here above you patiently,  
Just like the shining moon**___

"I just want to break free…"

"You will, I just know it"__

_**A symbol rises to the surface  
of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within**_

"My future is decided, Black Star, I was born with black blood, I'm a monster…"

"That's not true! Life is what we make it! Nothing is decided!"

_**Your destiny isn't so immutable  
anything that you can dream  
can also be the fate that you will have **_

He grinned cockily, his usual cheerfulness coming back at top speed.

"Just do what I do, don't give up!"

_**Don't try to use deceit on me  
I will not break, I won't surrender **_

She always admired Black Star, without him she would have tried to do this a long time ago, but she never thought about trying to be like him.

She was about to speak when the image of how he looked when he saw what she was doing appeared in her mind, she remembered how sad he looked. She never wanted him to be sad again.

"O-ok, I'll try…"

"And I'll try to help you break free"

_**Fairy blue  
you are my everything  
The reason I go on  
In this captivity,  
Eternally  
If you raise your voice and call for me  
I will find you, my dear  
Wherever you may be  
And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse **___

"Thank you, Black Star, you're really incredible"

"Yeah, I guess I am! But you're incredible to, I'm impressed you could last as long as you did, a regular person would have given up a long time ago…"

"I only managed because I had you as an example to follow"

_**There are times when no one believes in me and  
There are times where I feel like I'm degraded  
But even in those times your words always echo within  
My heart  
This is my promise**_

"Clarity, my dream is to surpass god, what's your dream?"

"I forgot a long time ago…"

"So just look up at the stars, they'll remind you!"

_**Fairy blue  
it is only for you that I would smash the stars  
and use them as a sign  
to guide you  
and any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,  
I want you to look up **___

"Clarity?"

"What is it?"

"I love you"

_**We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe**_

"I love you to, Black Star"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: I wonder if this is a cliff hanger… *stares hard at computer screen***

**Kai: Did **_**you**_** just write a story **_**without**__** humor**_**? **

**Me: I guess I did.**

**Random people: OMFG! THE WORLD IS ENDING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *screams and runs around in circles***

**Me and Kai: What the hell?**

**Review **n.n (or Black Star will use you as a training dummy…) 


End file.
